Naruto Ice Cream Story
by aquitaineq
Summary: Twin girls from a hidden village move to Konoha to open an exotic ice cream shop. Basically follows canon but with original characters. IrukaxOC and KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

It was late spring in the village of Kohona; the weather was pleasant and warm, making it a perfect day for ice cream.

Taking advantage of a momentary lull in the shop Nariko massaged the sore muscles in her arms and shoulders.

The business of the day was going well, and she was pleased, sharing a happy smile with her sister. Neither of them had known what to expect when they had first come to the hidden village to start up their exotic flavored ice cream shop. The location had been everything they'd wanted; a hidden village like their own, large enough to support another luxury concession but not already saturated with businesses similar to theirs.

However as a hidden village it had been almost impossible to obtain all of the necessary licenses and permits and even after that hurdle the villagers had remained openly suspicious of them when they first moved in.

Still they'd worked hard and refused to give up, doing just about anything to bring in business and win the hearts and minds of the villagers. They handed out free samples of their ice cream; Nariko would go out front and play the flute or Kaori would get dressed up and perform traditional dance, or sing silly songs. They were quirky and silly and completely disarming. It worked, the customers started coming and hadn't stopped.

In fact business was so good; they'd hired a part-timer.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Nariko called out to the young girl who was cleaning off tables, "Would you please get some more waffle cones? We're out."

"Yes Nariko-san," the girl said, trotting to the back of the store.

 _She's such a cute and shy thing_ , she thought, watching the girl. She'd been surprised at first when the girl applied for the job as she was from a wealthy family and was also a genin but the reason why had soon become apparent.

"Speaking of the devil," she muttered under her breath as the door's bell rang and the young boy energetically entered the store.

"Naruto-kun!" She smiled. She couldn't help herself; the boy was just so cute and eager. Every time she saw him she just wanted to hug him, and judging by the yearning look on her sister's face, she knew she wanted to do the same exact thing.

Hearing a soft thump in the back in response to her call, an evil thought suddenly entered her mind as the boy came grinning up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" She asked as the boy studied the case of ice cream with a look of intense concentration.

Finally he looked up, "Azuki flavored please! Two scoops!"

"Why don't you go sit down while I get it?" She said smoothly, "we're just getting more cones out right now."

"Okay," he said, paying for his ice cream and grabbing one of the empty tables.

"Oh Hinata-chan," she called out, sharing a mischievous grin with Kaori, "where's those cones?"

"Anou," the girl said, tip toeing from the back of the shop with a big box of cones. She took one look at Naruto and blushed, trying to duck under the counter.

"Now, now," Nariko said, pulling the girl up from underneath the counter with one hand while opening the box of cones with another, "Naruto ordered a double scoop of azuki, why don't you bring it to him? In fact," she added, taking two cones and filling one with azuki and the other with peach, "why don't you join him? It's time you had a break anyway."

The girl blushed an even deeper red, "Anou," she began, tapping the tips of her forefingers together.

"Go on," Nariko said encouragingly, "peach is your favorite isn't it?"

The girl finally nodded and smiled, and taking the ice cream shyly approached Naruto, who greeted her with his usual energy.

It was almost a disaster when Hinata turned beet red and looked about to faint, but luckily she fell into the seat next to Naruto's who took his ice cream and started talking to her, totally oblivious to her reaction towards him.

 _Such a sweet boy_ , she thought, _but he's gotta be the densest person I've ever met_.

"Good one," Kaori said beside her, watching as Hinata loosened up a little and started eating her ice cream.

"That girl's main purpose in working here is to see Naruto-kun," Nariko said, "so she might as well get the most out of it."

"Speaking of which," Kaori said as she wiped the counter, "we need to hire another part-timer, with business getting as busy as it is."

"Your right," Nariko said, "maybe Hinata can recommend somebody?"

"Good idea."

A few days later as Nariko watched the new hire work the counter, she wondered if it really had been such a good idea.

"Please enjoy your ice cream," the boy said monotonously, handing the cone to the young boy, who smiled nervously before moving away.

"Uh, Shino-kun?" Kaori said hesitantly, "don't you think you'd be more comfortable without that jacket?"

The boy looked fairly ridiculous, wearing an apron over an oversized jacket, its collar obscuring the lower half of his face. At least he had his sleeves rolled up, but honestly!

He shook his head silently and the two women shrugged, giving each other exasperated looks behind his back. At least he was a good worker, and he and Hinata had a good working relationship already, so she wasn't so nervous around him.

"Oh boy," Kaori called out, "here comes trouble."

Nariko laughed as she saw Naruto come into the shop with a man she hadn't seen before. _He's cute_ , she thought, her eyes immediately drawn to the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

Turning she saw Kaori staring at the man with an air of fascination. _Oh dear_ , she smiled.

 **Kaori POV**

'Oh boy, here comes trouble", she said with a big smile as she saw Naruto entering the shop. That boy was so cute; she could just hug him to death.

Eager and grinning in anticipation, it took her a moment to realize that the boy wasn't alone.

Coming in after him was a rather handsome man with a long horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose. She felt her heart thump so loud that she was sure someone would be able to hear it. Pressing a hand against a stomach suddenly churning with fluttering butterflies she greeted the young boy.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Kaori said with a big smile, practically pushing her sister away from the counter "who's your friend?"

"This is Iruka-sensei," Naruto grinned, putting his hands up behind his head, "he's treating me today."

"Is that so?" she said with a smile, "then please take your time," she said gesturing towards the case full of tubs of ice cream. "We also have a new soft serve flavor today, cinnamon."

"That sounds interesting," Iruka said, giving her a friendly smile, "I'll try that."

"And I'll have the green tea!" Naruto decided, "Three scoops!"

"Coming right up!"

Kaori turned to get the soft serve, but saw that Nariko was already doing it. Her sister turned her head a little and gave her an encouraging smile.

"You and your sister," Iruka asked while waiting for the ice cream, "are you twins?"

"Yes," Kaori nodded, "but we're not identical."

"Yeah, I can see the differences though from first glace you two do look identical."

"We get a lot of that," she said as Nariko handed him and Naruto their cones. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure we will," he said as he and Naruto went to sit at one of the tables.

"Heh, heh," she heard Nariko say smugly.

She turned to see Nariko and Shino-kun watching her with interest.

"Oh hush," she pouted while Nariko giggled.

"Well that's not very nice," Nariko pouted, "Come on Shino-kun; let's go take a break in the back."

The boy nodded and the two of them left Kaori alone at the counter.

Kaori growled a moment, but turning back to see the heartwarming display of affection between Naruto and Iruka made her forget her discontent.

She was so glad that they'd come here. While she worked and watched the people in the shop enjoy their ice cream treats she reflected on what had possessed her and Nariko to set up their exotic ice cream shop in the hidden village of the leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a year ago and she and Nariko had just gotten back home from another frustrating day at work.

Slouching into their shared room that they rented cheap from their great aunt, Kaori flopped back on her bed and reflected on her crappy assed day.

"Oiiii", Nariko moaned, "If I have to deal with one more bastard at that damn store I'm going to pound them!"

Knowing how she felt, though not so vocal Kaori sighed and wondered what she ever did to deserve this. It's not as if she wanted to fail as a ninja, "I didn't fail!" Her mind screamed as she remembered the day she quit. "I just didn't have it in me, I can't be a mindless drone, just following orders and never thinking about right and wrong." That realization ended her career. Looking at her sister fuming as she threw kunai at a poster of their boss with deadly accuracy she felt a familiar pang of guilt. Though her sister had never admitted to it, saying that she quit due to differences of politics with the hierarchy, she was always afraid that Nariko had quit because she had. Double or nothing, they always did everything together.

The two of them came from a ninja family. Generations of them all living and dying under the rule of a feudal lord who cared little for the welfare of his people. If he desired peace, they had peace, but if he desired war, then they had war. Altogether it was a detestable way of life.

Finally speaking out loud as Nariko speared their "boss" right between the eyes Kaori said, "Maybe it is time to leave."

"Huh", Nariko stopped and stared before smiling in a decidedly pleased/wicked manner. "So you've finally decided?"

Nariko had brought up the idea many times, but she always had a fear of the unknown and she could never make up her mind. But there was no way they could live like this forever, bagging groceries and doting on former comrades who seemed to take sick pleasure in having members of an illustrious ninja family wait on them.

"Yeah! let's do it!" The two of them had begun to plan...

It hadn't been easy to become established here and she blushed to think of the stunts they'd both done to attract business. Such as the now infamous fan dance she performed while wearing a kimono decorated with an ice cream cone design. She'd attracted quite a lot of children as well as adult shinobi. She remembered one in particular, an older man with white hair and red streaks down his cheeks. He'd been quite randy, asking her if she wanted to go out on a date, until she'd finally convinced him she was too busy.

Oh well, she grinned reminiscently, it HAD attracted a lot of repeat customers.

Nariko sighed as she watched Shino practice his bug jitsu in the little backyard of the shop. At first she'd been distressed by his abilities, picturing little black bugs in the ice cream, but then she found out how obedient they were and Shino never called them while actually in the shop.

She thought about Kaori's reaction to that man, Iruka. There were a heck of a lot of attractive men in this village, she sighed, but she'd never had much luck in landing a man back home and she didn't expect to start having better luck now. Kaori had always been a very inquisitive and curious person, wanting to know everything about everyone, while she was more aloof.

She wondered if she would ever find somebody who would make her want to grab him, and make him hers before anyone else. She doubted it.

"Seriously Kakashi-sensei, you have to try this place!"

"I'm not really into sweets," he said while walking home from the training grounds with his three students.

"It really is good Sensei," Sakura added, while Sasuke grunted in agreement, "and they have the most amazing flavors like peach and cherry blossom and persimmon!"

"Cherry blossom?"

"Yeah that's my favorite," Sakura grinned.

 _I bet_ , he thought, and then stopped as he heard the faint notes of a flute being played.

"I bet that's Nariko nee-chan," Naruto cried out, running on ahead. Sakura and Sasuke followed while Kakashi followed more slowly still holding his favorite Icha Icha book in front of his face, but not really reading the words. Rather he savored the music of the flute as it played a sweet yet haunting melody.

As he caught up with the youngsters he saw them gathered around a young woman sitting on a bench in front of a cheerily decorated shop. She was still playing the flute her eyes smiling at the children as she moved on to a sprightlier tune. She was young, maybe a few years younger than him and pretty too, with silky black hair and a graceful figure that was apparent even under the work yukata and white apron she was wearing.

 _Now where did that come from?_ He wondered, hiding his face behind his book as he approached the woman.

Nariko watched the man approach her as she finished the last notes of her song and put down her flute.

She smiled at the children when Naruto and Sakura praised her, while Sasuke merely looked on. The man himself said nothing and merely kept reading the book he was holding.

She cocked her head and waited for someone to introduce him, which Naruto did.

"This is Kakashi-sensei," he said, "we're taking him out for ice cream today."

"Really?" She said giving the strange man a side-glance, "how nice of you."

Suddenly and inexplicably, all of the children got determined looks on their faces. "Today will be the day," Naruto affirmed with clenched fists.

"What day?" Kakashi asked, snapping shut his book.

"Uh, nothing Sensei," Sakura blushed, pushing them all into the shop.

 _What a strange man_ , Nariko thought, putting the flute back up to her lips. That mask he wore, why would he want to cover up so much of his face? And just reading his book like that, it was rather rude.

 _Oh well_ , she shrugged and continued playing.

 **Kaori POV**

Humming in tune as she listened to Nariko's playing, Kaori put away the clean glasses and dishes from the dishwasher (i.e. Shino-kun). Feeling that familiar "ping", she wasn't at all surprised to hear Hinata gasp. Nor was she surprised to find the girl ducked underneath the counter when she turned around to greet Naruto-kun.

Sakura and Sasuke weren't new arrivals to the shop, but the man with them was. He was unusual with his spiky silver hair and a mask that covered up most of his face, while his headband obscured his left eye. Then she noticed him holding a copy of "Icha Icha paradise" in his hands and forgot about everything else.

 _Is that the latest volume? Oh my God!_ She resisted an incredible urge to ask the man where he got that copy, remembering that she was in the presence of children.

"Naruto-kun! How are you?!"

Naruto smiled that adorable smile of his and said, "I'm great! And I brought another sensei to try your ice cream."

"Oh, is this the Kakashi-sensei you've mentioned?" She had always been a natural at gathering intelligence as she was a bit of a gossip. Since she was new to this village it was to her advantage to learn as much as possible. She enjoyed chatting with the various customers, especially the young genin because they are all so damn cute. That being the case she'd heard many stories about the various instructors. And while Gai-sensei was undoubtedly the most amusing, Kakashi was the most mysterious.

What she'd learned was that he had a penchant for always being late and a nose that was almost always stuck in a perverted * _cough_ *romance* _cough*_ novel. She also heard that he was incredibly talented and probably the strongest jounin in the village. She instinctively felt her feelers reach out and come up with just the right questions to get just the right answers.

However, the customer always comes first. "So what can I get you?"

Naruto ordered watermelon sherbet, Sakura her usual cherry blossom, and Sasuke to her shock moved from his usual chocolate to peach. _Hmmmm…good to see that boy stretch his horizons a little_.

"Sensei?"

He put away his book, and asked, "Is there anything I can eat with a straw?" Her feelers took in the kids' crestfallen looks and answered, "Well we can make a milkshake or a smoothie out of any of our flavors."

He looked at the case and said in a bored tone, "I'll have a strawberry milkshake".

She smiled and said, "Coming right up! I'll give out the cones now, but why don't you take a seat Sensei and I'll bring the shake over when it's ready." Nodding the man picked a table. She furiously tried to reign in her feelers as she turned away from Hinata scooping out the cones. Preparing the blender she thought to herself, "Must NOT snoop on a Jounin!"

Nariko sat and played another few songs before returning to the shop. When she came in she was surprised to see Naruto and his friends looking a little disappointed as they sat with their sensei.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked Kaori as she joined her back behind the counter, "They look so dejected."

"I don't know," her sister said, "but when that man said he wanted anything that could be eaten with a straw they all deflated."

"Hmmm," Nariko pondered before it dawned on her. She turned to her sister with a quiet laugh, "they must want to see underneath his mask!"

Kaori nodded, with a quirk of the lips, "that makes sense, and it makes him look so strange doesn't it? Not like Iruka," she sighed, blushing a little.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered as her sister's eyes took on a dreamy look. Iruka often stopped by nowadays, mostly to chat a little with her sister or watch when she took her turn outside dancing to draw in customers. Nariko wondered when he would finally ask her sister out on a real date.

Turning away from those thoughts, Nariko got back to work. When Naruto and his friends were done eating, she went over to say good-bye.

"I hope you enjoyed it," she said smiling at the departing group. She got the expected responses, Naruto and Sakura affirmed their satisfaction, Sasuke grunted and their teacher, Kakashi-sensei nodded as he put his book back in front of his face. She caught a glimpse of the title.

" _Make Out Paradise," I wonder if it's any good?_


End file.
